La verdadera tormenta
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Porque al final, los dos sabían que una verdadera tormenta no estaba completa sin la lluvia. Y que sin la tormenta, la lluvia no era tan fuerte. Nunca. 8059. Lemon. Yamamoto/Gokudera.


**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn _no me pertenece, es una obra de Amano Akira.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato amaba la lluvia. Era hipnótica y estimulante. Lograba que se le entumeciera el cuerpo de una manera casi mágica. Ese entumecimiento era lo que le hacía sentirlo todo con mayor fuerza, con una extraña sensación de plena consciencia, como hipersensibilidad.

Bajo la lluvia se sentía diferente, quizá un ser solitario. Pero no le importaba. En cierta forma era así como se sentía a veces, alguien huraño y extraño que aunque tuviera un corazón dispuesto a darlo todo por su _jefe_, nunca era suficiente. En parte era su propia culpa por pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por eso le gustaba la lluvia. Gratificaba que de vez en cuando pudiese alzar los ojos y se encontrarse con una mirada amable y conciliadora. La lluvia siempre hacía eso con él. Acariciaba su cara con gotas frías y le daba _esperanza_.

Yamamoto Takeshi amaba la tormenta. Los elementos combinados, el cielo encapotado y surcado por centellas, formaban el espectáculo perfecto. Era ira impetuosa atacando con agua. Y sentirlo tocar su carne, aunque sólo fuese con violencia, le tranquilizaba. No tenía idea de cuan atrapado estaba en la _tormenta_, de cuan atraído podía llegar a sentirse hacia ella. Pensaba que era todo una gran metáfora, un mal chiste o un juego. Pero sabía que no.

No jugaba con las palabras, eran sentimientos. Y eran verdaderos, reales. Hablaba de la lluvia y de la tormenta como quién hablaba de cualquier otra cosa pero en realidad, porque estaba seguro y lo sabía, estaba hablando de ellos, siempre. Yamamoto podía hacer miles de juegos de palabras con "tormenta" y "lluvia" y pensar en quién quería pensar mientras observaba a esa _tormenta_ centrarse sólo en el _cielo_, cuando lo que deseaba, lo que quería, era que la _tormenta_ se fijase sólo en la _lluvia_.

A pesar de todo eso, no tenía ninguna idea… de que la _tormenta_ pensaba exactamente lo mismo de él.

* * *

Estaba empapado, frío y agotado. Recuperar el aliento ya le llevaba la vida, tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y le goteaba la nariz. Pero era lo malo de haber sido sorprendido en la calle sin paraguas. Así eran las tormentas, implacables y recias.

Como él quizás.

Gokudera soltó una maldición mientras continuaba caminando bajo la lluvia. Estornudó y sorbió por la nariz, tosiendo después. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de correr, lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su casa, darse un baño caliente y meterse a la cama. Si se resfriaba no podría serle eficiente a Tsuna. Y fallarle no se lo perdonaría, nunca.

Pateó una lata que había en medio de la calle y gruñó, con la cabeza gacha para que no le cayese agua en los ojos. Giró la esquina. Fue entonces cuando chocó contra alguien, golpeándose la frente contra el pecho de la persona contraria.

Soltó otra maldición.

— ¡Maldita sea, imbécil! ¡Mira por dónde vas! — se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás, frotándose la frente, aun con el agua cayéndole encima, gruñendo como un perro.

—¡Ey, Gokudera! ¡Que sorpresa! — la voz de Yamamoto estalló en sus oídos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Gokudera retomó el paso, irritado. Yamamoto le siguió, a pesar de que inicialmente caminaba en dirección opuesta.

— ¿Qué mierda haces en la calle? Está lloviendo. — gruñó Gokudera, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Yamamoto tampoco llevaba paraguas así que estaba de igual forma empapado.

— Volvía de batear, me ha sorprendido la _tormenta_. — Gokudera afiló la mirada, de nuevo estaba utilizando sus estúpidas metáforas. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

Gokudera no podía entender cómo podía esta tan feliz.

— Vuelvo a casa, he estado ayudando al Décimo con sus deberes de mates.

—Oh…

— ¿Y por qué me sigues? Tu casa está en dirección contraria.

Yamamoto sabía eso pero no había podido reprimir el impulso de mantener un poco de conversación con su amigo.

— No importa, puedo acompañarte a la tuya, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Está lloviendo. — Gokudera quería usar la lógica. — Si lo haces para que te de un paraguas vas listo.

— No lo pensaba. — Yamamoto soltó una carcajada y le palmeó el hombro. — No me molesta la lluvia, no te preocupes.

— No me preocupas, olvídalo.

Caminaron en silencio durante el resto del trecho que les separaba del apartamento de Gokudera. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos le pareció que fuese un silencio incómodo o desagradable, muy al contrario. Realmente podría decirse que lo disfrutaban o saboreaban como si fuera la perfecta comunión entre la lluvia y la tormenta, entre ellos. Yamamoto no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente eufórico, por más extraña que fuera la situación. Allí estaban los dos, caminando uno al lado del otro, calados hasta los huesos pero sin importarles nada. Casi parecía la situación perfecta.

Gokudera vivía solo, en el piso tercero de un bloque de apartamentos un poco destartalado. Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué Bianchi no había ido a su casa primero, en lugar de dirigirse hacia la de Tsuna, pero en el fondo agradecía eso. Valoraba la tranquilidad del soltero como al mismísimo Décimo.

— Bueno, ya está, hemos llegado. — Gokudera se ladeó mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta exterior de la verja que rodeaba el edificio. — Puedes irte.

Yamamoto sonrió, parecía que Gokudera le estuviese dando permiso, como si en un principio le hubiese requerido él en lugar de ser Yamamoto el que se hubiese pegado a sus talones.

— Te veré mañana en clase. — Yamamoto alzó la mano y le dirigió un saludo de despedida. Gokudera asintió, empujó la puerta y entró.

— Ya. Hasta mañana.

Cerró con un chirrido. Gokudera subió entonces uno a uno los peldaños que conducían hasta la escalera lateral por donde se llegaba a su puerta. Se sentía cansado, mojado y resfriado y aún seguía pensando en meterse a la bañera y luego a la cama, rezando para que al día siguiente pudiese ir al instituto y ver al Décimo. Sin embargo, saber que Yamamoto iba a hacer todo el camino de regreso a su casa, solo, con la tormenta todavía arreciando, le oprimió la garganta. Y de un modo alarmante.

Yamamoto ya estaba casi girando la esquina por la que habían venido cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de fuera con un golpe. Al girarse vio a Gokudera medio asomado, con una expresión bastante desconcertante.

— Eh, idiota. — le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Yamamoto lo interpretó como que al final Gokudera había decidido prestarle un paraguas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta él se encontró con una idea diferente.

— Entra. — Gokudera se apartó del umbral y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras laterales.

Yamamoto tardó un segundo en comprender el sutil ofrecimiento de dejarle pasar a su casa hasta que escampara. Cerró la puerta metálica tras de si y subió tras su amigo, sin poner objeciones. Era un privilegio que le dejase quedarse con él mientras duraba el temporal. Sabía que no a muchos les concedería tal honor, exceptuando a Tsuna.

El apartamento era sobrio y no muy grande, lo suficiente para que al menos dos personas pudieran vivir ahí. Silencioso, tranquilo y espacioso, Yamamoto pensó que Gokudera tenía que ser muy fuerte de carácter para vivir solo. Quería creer eso porque hacerlo no era tan fácil, al menos para él.

Gokudera guió a Yamamoto hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí dejaron parte de la ropa mojada colgada del riel de la ducha. Se llevaron toallas hasta la habitación de al lado, en donde comenzaron a secarse un poco.

— Toma. — Gokudera le lanzó pantalones después de ponerse él mismo ropa seca. — Me están grandes, así que a ti supongo que te quedarán bien.

— Gracias. — Yamamoto le dirigió una sonrisa suave y procedió a quitarse los suyos mojados. Daban gracias –los dos- de que la ropa interior no se hubiese calado demasiado.

Gokudera chasqueó la lengua y se ladeó. Intentó concentrarse en secar las puntas de su pelo, que aun goteaban, como si le fuera en ello la vida. De todas formas, podía oír el roce de la ropa mojada contra la piel sonar pesadamente en sus oídos y eso era una pequeña tortura. Yamamoto se estaba quitando la ropa en su cuarto y él no iba a hacer nada. Se sentía cansado aun, aunque por dentro estaba algo nervioso. No todos los días la persona por la que sentías una _ligera atracción sexual_ entraba en tu casa mojado de pies a cabeza y se desnudaba.

No sabía si estaba siendo estúpido o prudente.

Continuó secándose el pelo mientras miraba por la ventana, observando la incesante lluvia, la tormenta que los había reunido. Suspiró entonces sin darse cuenta, sin saber que Yamamoto lo había oído. Gokudera volvió a darse la vuelta en cuanto dejó de oír nada, encontrándose con que el moreno ya estaba secándose el pelo de igual forma que él. Evitó fijarse demasiado en su cuerpo. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar que sus ojos se deslizaran un momento hasta los de él.

— Quédate aquí, haré algo. — dijo, dejando a Yamamoto a solas con su cuarto.

Tenía que distraerse un poco, así que prepararía té, beberían, charlarían de cualquier tontería y esperarían a que dejase de llover. Yamamoto se iría entonces y todo volvería a su curso ideal. Aunque por más que lo pensaba, más estúpido sonaba en su cabeza.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto con los dos vasos de té caliente, Yamamoto estaba junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la tormenta como había estado haciendo él momento antes. Se acercó despacio, aun con la toalla colgando sobre los hombros desnudos y le tendió uno de los recipientes. Yamamoto, que lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió y lo tomó con delicadeza, probando un sorbo. Un suspiro de alivio y placer se escapó de entre sus labios, provocando que Gokudera quisiera morderlo.

—Gracias, eres buen anfitrión. — Yamamoto tenía que hacer un chiste, si no, no vivía.

— Cierra el pico. — Gokudera soltó un gruñido y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el lateral de su cama. Yamamoto lo imitó, sentándose a su lado, con el vaso en la mano.

De nuevo se quedaron callados, como cuando caminaban en la calle, escuchando el repiqueteo de las gotas chocando contra el cristal y de vez en cuando algún ocasional trueno. Y como la vez anterior, no les pareció incómodo, si no agradable, relajado y revelador. Uno a uno, los minutos iban cayendo del reloj sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, tan concentrados como estaban en la respiración del contrario. Si sumaban el ardor y la dulzura del té en la lengua entonces la situación se volvía aún más satisfactoria y cálida, distendida. El aire se dilataba y se hacía suave, a veces denso, a veces flojo.

— Estaba pensando… — comenzó a decir entonces Yamamoto, dejando el vaso de té en una mesita cercana.

— ¿En serio? Milagro. — la burla de Gokudera era vieja pero no estaba hecha con malicia. Yamamoto le dio un golpecito en el brazo con el codo, riendo por lo bajo. Gokudera sonrió de lado, meneando la cabeza.

— No te burles, estaba pensando en la lluvia y las tormentas…

Con esas palabras, Gokudera se tensó al acecho, al filo. Siempre que Yamamoto utilizaba esas palabras era para filosofear, pero a él siempre, siempre, le daba la impresión y la sensación de que estaba hablando de ellos. En _ese_ sentido. Y no sabía si le gustaba que lo hiciese. Eran temas con los que sí que no se sentía cómodo, de una manera o de otra, todo culpa de una ciega inseguridad que le atenazaba el pecho. Quería quitárselo de encima, pero no sabía cómo.

— No hay mucho que pensar. Cuando hay tormenta, llueve, no es muy difícil de deducir. — murmuró Gokudera, levantándose y dejando su vaso en el escritorio de enfrente. — Y no siempre que llueve es porque haya tormenta.

Yamamoto suspiró. Para él siempre era igual, siempre pasaba lo mismo y siempre la conversación derivaba de esa forma, sólo porque Gokudera no quería seguir. Llevaban mucho tiempo jugando con esas palabras y por una vez quería terminar de decirlo. De decírselo.

— _Hayato…_ — le llamó por su nombre de pila, como si fuera una pequeña protesta, levantándose también, quedando a su espalda. En circunstancias normales jamás habría hecho eso pero quería retenerlo de alguna manera, que no huyese como siempre hacía.

Gokudera se quedó quieto, ladeándose hacia él a medias. Volvió a frotarse la toalla contra el pelo, nervioso.

— ¿Qué?

Por un momento, unos segundos que parecieron largos y pesados, se miraron a los ojos, sin mover un músculo. Lo único que se oía era el tic-tac del reloj del cuarto y las gotitas de la sempiterna lluvia chocando contra los cristales de la ventana. Yamamoto entreabrió los labios y entornó sutilmente los ojos, mirándolo de forma más suave.

— Sabes que adónde va la tormenta, la lluvia le acompaña, ¿verdad?

Gokudera apretó los labios, conformando una línea fina.

— Eso he dicho antes, ¿y qué?

Fue tal su vehemencia que Yamamoto parpadeó confuso, porque esa no era la respuesta que se había esperado. Luego recordó que Gokudera no era una chica que se emocionaba con cosas así. Decidió apelar entonces a la palabra directa.

— ¿Cómo qué "y qué"…? ¡Me estoy confesando! ¿No lo ves? — casi espetó, sujetándole de los hombros, para hacer que comprendiera.

Gokudera abrió la boca, sorprendido. Ni siquiera se preocupó de desasirse.

— ¡¿Ah? — ahora estaba un poco molesto. — ¡¿Y qué mierda de confesión es esa? ¡No es mi culpa si no sabes expresarte como la gente normal, idiota!

Entonces sí se soltó de él, indignado, pero sonrojado. Tenía la garganta seca y anudada, el estómago revuelto y la cara ardiendo. Yamamoto no podía estar hablando en serio. Si lo estaba… entonces él caería, como si fuera una colegiala y tampoco quería parecer eso.

— Está bien, está bien… — Yamamoto suspiró de nuevo, retomando el hilo. Se quedó un momento callado y pensativo. Luego carraspeó, alzando los ojos hacia él, totalmente serio. — Me gustas… me gustas mucho, ¿mejor así?

—Sí. — gruñó Gokudera, sin mirarlo directamente ahora. — ¿Se te ha ocurrido decirlo de repente o estabas esperando a quedarte atrapado conmigo en algún sitio? — intentaba que fuese una ironía pero le salió el tiro por la culata, sonando por completo de forma amargada.

Yamamoto agachó los ojos, quizá algo culpable y avergonzado. Tampoco era esa la reacción que esperaba aunque era mejor que nada. En el fondo entendía esa forma de pensar aunque por su parte llevase mucho tiempo intentándolo.

— Llevaba tiempo queriendo decírtelo pero siempre huías. Pensé que ahora era una buena ocasión.

— No huyo, es tu culpa por usar frases estúpidas y sin sentido. — Gokudera volvió a gruñir, cruzándose de brazos, aun sin mirarlo.

Sin embargo, la confesión chapucera le había mareado. Se sentía ligero y pesado al mismo tiempo, como si estuviese borracho. Le gustaba, eso era… intenso. Le hacía sentir vulnerable, como un cervatillo perdido en el bosque. Debió de translucir eso en su expresión porque Yamamoto se acercó y le levantó la cara, haciendo que le mirase.

— ¿Q-Qué? — titubeó Gokudera, alterado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — era la misma pregunta que le había hecho bajo la lluvia pero Gokudera sabía que se refería a sus sentimientos.

Desvió la vista. Ese tipo de cosas le volvían débil, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar sentimientos. Además, jamás habría creído que sucedería con un chico. Pensó en todas las veces que a lo largo del tiempo había mirado a Yamamoto con otros ojos, aún antes que al Décimo. Pensó también en los sueños que había tenido, en las cosas que había imaginado que pasarían, en los revoloteos del estómago, las risas, las peleas y los momentos duros. No todo se debía a una atracción física, eso lo sabía. Realmente… realmente le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él, aunque fuera y fingiese a regañadientes.

—… Quizá… — murmuró, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. —… quizá la _tormenta_ no sea una tormenta de verdad sin la _lluvia_.

Lo había dicho tan bajo que a Yamamoto le llevó un momento procesarlo y entender que aquello era más de lo que le podría haber sonsacado a Gokudera en toda su vida. Y que realmente le correspondía si había utilizado aquella forma de demostrarlo. No dijo nada más, tan sólo empujó un poco su rostro hacia arriba y se inclinó, besándole de forma pausada y lenta. Gokudera se tensó por un segundo y bajó los brazos, tembloroso. No acertó a apartarlo, Yamamoto ya le estaba sujetando de la cintura, con suavidad. Y sin querer entreabrió los labios, comenzando a devolverle el beso, despacio.

La sensación del roce era tan electrizante, tan deliciosa, que enseguida el beso inicial se transformó en una cadena de mordiscos, sorbetones y jadeos. Ninguno de los dos se perdió la oportunidad de acariciar con rapidez y profundidad el cuerpo contrario, arrancando algún gemido ocasional o un suspiro por culpa de un pellizco más fuerte de lo normal. No necesitaban pararse a tomar aire porque los besos pequeños encadenados unos con otros daban tiempo para respirar. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que las cosas estaban tan subidas de tono que Gokudera tuvo que empujar un poco a Yamamoto porque si no, corría el riesgo de perder totalmente el control. Y eso no era _bueno_. Así tan de pronto no.

Se apartó un poco de él, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración entrecortada, pasándose la mano por el pelo, resoplando.

— Joder. — masculló, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Yamamoto estaba igual que él, igual de turbado, igual de ansioso y desbocado.

— ¿Quieres… que lo dejemos para otro día? — preguntó, sentándose al lado de Gokudera. Este soltó un gruñido mal interpretable.

—… ¿Te estás oyendo? —le lanzo una mirada cuasi irritada. — ¿pensabas que nos acostaríamos? ¿Como si fuese uno cualquiera?

— ¡No me refería a eso! —saltó Yamamoto sin quererlo. — Me refiero a la decisión.

— ¿Cuál decisión? — inquirió Gokudera con algo de recelo.

— Pues… ya sabes… — Yamamoto hizo gestos con las manos, como si quisiera explicarlo así, aunque no quedó claro de ninguna manera.

— Mierda, imbécil, dilo de una vez. — Gokudera frunció el ceño.

—… ¿quieres… que salgamos juntos? — la voz de Yamamoto bajó de volumen por encanto y eso hizo que Gokudera lo mirase de otra forma, mucho más suave también, resignada y casi satisfecha.

Entonces Gokudera estalló en carcajadas, dejando atónito a su compañero.

— Mierda, idiota, suenas como un chico de _intermedia_ pidiendo una cita a la niña que le gusta. — continuó riéndose un rato más, contagiándole las carcajadas a Yamamoto.

— No seas cruel conmigo, estaba siendo sincero.

— Ya lo sé, bobo. — fue un insulto cariñoso, casi tierno.

Y de repente, de nuevo las tornas se volvieron serias. Como antes, se miraron en silencio hasta que Gokudera lo rompió, chistando y girando la cabeza, resoplando.

— Y todavía tengo el calentón encima, por tu culpa.

Yamamoto sonrió, acercándose un poco y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, respirando en su cuello.

— Eso lo puedo arreglar, si quieres. — dijo en voz baja.

Gokudera sintió un escalofrío suculento recorriéndole la espalda, imaginando a Yamamoto a sus pies, ofreciéndole hacer lo que quisiera por él. Y nada precisamente _santo_. Además, sentir su aliento en la piel le hizo casi boquear del gusto.

— Sorpréndeme. — dijo a media voz, como si fuera un reto.

Yamamoto sonrió débilmente, de forma suave, y asintió, tomando el desafío como real. No había estado con nadie antes pero pensaba que si algo bueno tenía el estar con una persona de su mismo sexo era que lo que te gustaba a ti que te hicieran, seguramente a esa persona también le gustaría. Con una petición en voz baja, hizo que Gokudera se subiera a la cama por completo. Colocándose sobre él ahorcajadas comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez mucho más pasional y lujurioso que antes, acariciándole los labios con la lengua, notando la de Gokudera meterse en su propia boca como respuesta. Podía sentir su cuerpo arqueándose contra el suyo, los brazos en la espalda, el cuello y el pecho, apretando los dedos hasta casi dejar marcas, oír sus jadeos entrecortados, todo.

— Por si te lo estás preguntando… — susurró Yamamoto mientras le mordía y lamía el cuello. — No creo que acostarse con alguien el primer día sea algo tan malo, pienso seguir respetándote mañana y pasado, y al siguiente

— I-Idiota. — el insulto se transformó en un suspiro ahogado. Gokudera tenía algunas ideas sobre eso pero no quería parar. Además, ¿qué importaba? Nadie se iba a enterar — ¿Por qué mierda tengo que ser yo el que está abajo?

Yamamoto levantó la cabeza, mirándole divertido.

— Fuiste tú el que me dijo que te quitará el calentón de encima, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ser yo el de arriba?

— No te _flipes_, imbécil. — masculló Gokudera, relamiéndose. — Y no pares.

Triunfante, Yamamoto retomó su tarea, besándole el pecho y más abajo, mientras los dedos de Gokudera se hundían en su cabello, apretando cada vez más fuerte conforme pasaba la lengua por su vientre. Yamamoto estaba actuando a la improvisada en realidad pero no dudó cuando le quitó la ropa que le quedaba, desnudándose luego él también. Bueno, estaban solos y tenían ganas, no iban a poner pegas para llegar hasta el final.

Retomaron los besos esta vez sintiendo toda la intensidad de la piel caliente por completo. Los roces se tornaron fuego y los mordiscos agua.

— ¿Vamos a ello? — preguntó Yamamoto, entre jadeos.

Gokudera gimió roncamente, porque Yamamoto ya le estaba masturbando con precisión. No había que ser muy listo para saber qué es lo que harían ahora pero no temía al dolor, no tenía miedo. Sabía que después de eso no sería tanto. Mantuvo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yamamoto unos segundos más, antes de relajarlos.

— Sí.

Querría haber añadido cosas cómo "se suave" o "ve despacio" pero sonaban a tonterías que diría una chica en su primera vez. Bueno, él no era una chica aunque técnicamente era su primera vez de esa forma… pero aún así…

Incluso podía sentir algo de aprensión, de expectación.

Gokudera se irguió un poco, sólo un poco, mientras abría las piernas. Yamamoto, sin embargo, se detuvo un momento acariciándole los muslos, inclinándose para robarle un beso profundo. Aquello le tomó un poco por sorpresa porque podía percibir el sabor diferente en sus labios, el cariz y el matiz sentimental. Era algo nuevo pero no desagradable. Sin darse cuenta, Gokudera ya le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos otra vez, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama mientras le besaba de esa forma. Entonces notó la intrusión y apretó los dientes, sin lograr contener el quejido. Un dolor agudo se le clavó en la carne como un arpón y se extendió por todo su cuerpo como las explosiones en cadena de su dinamita. Su cuerpo entero se tensó por puro instinto, haciendo que ese dolor fuese en aumento. Apretó los dedos en los hombros de Yamamoto, incapaz siquiera de decirle con palabras que se estuviese quieto.

— ¿Duele? — sin embargo su voz sonaba suave, aunque contenida. Aun no le había introducido todo pero se le notaba que quería hacerlo. Gokudera no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furibunda.

— Joder, me estás metiendo la polla por el culo, ¿tú que mierda crees? — siseó, molesto.

Yamamoto comprendía su ira, por eso se detuvo a medias mientras respiraba sobre sus labios, a veces robándole algún beso. Sólo cuando Gokudera le dijo que le dolía menos, continuó empujando. Poco a poco, Yamamoto fue metiéndose adentro de su carne. El último empujón fue el menos doloroso porque de alguna manera Gokudera ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro y la sensación era una completa _locura_. No quería imaginar cómo sería sentir el roce una y otra vez, una y otra vez, seguidos uno detrás de otro. Temblaba sólo de pensar en eso.

No tardó en averiguarlo, comprobando que aquello más que ser una _locura_, era un _puto delirio_. Enroscó las piernas sobre los riñones de Yamamoto y se movió al mismo tiempo que él, compartiendo gritos con la _lluvia_ dignos de una verdadera tormenta.

Perdieron el control enseguida, gruñendo cada uno en los labios del otro, soltando improperios y palabras sucias, embistiéndose con el cuerpo y la mente, mirándose a los ojos con absoluta y furiosa intensidad, como si les fuera la vida en ello. A la última embestida le siguió un rayo brillante que iluminó el cielo nublado, anunciando el fin de la tormenta. Un arco iris apareció entre las nubes grises y el agua se deslizó perezosamente por el cristal, trémula. Aún sobre Gokudera, Yamamoto comprobó por el rabillo del ojo que había parado de llover aunque no le interesaba lo más mínimo volver a casa en esos momentos. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, notaba el corazón de Gokudera latiendo bajo su oreja, también sus dedos acariciándole distraídamente el pelo. No quería moverse. Estar así con él, sabiendo que aquello no se iba a terminar ahí, le hacía sentir _jodidamente_ feliz.

Se movió hasta incorporarse un poco, después de habérsela sacado. Gokudera suspiró con pesadez y se irguió también. Tenía una expresión satisfecha y una sonrisilla débil, como tonta. No dijo nada. Se giró hasta quedar de espaldas para alcanzar el paquete de tabaco que estaba en la mesita de noche. Encendió un cigarro y le dio una gran calada. Luego se echó otra vez sobre la cama, suspirando, boca abajo.

— La próxima vez me toca arriba. — dijo, echando el humo por la nariz.

Yamamoto se tumbó a su lado, un poco sobre su espalda y le acarició el omoplato con los labios, cariñoso. Le hacía mucha gracia que le diese importancia a eso aunque no negaba que sentirse el dominante en el sexo no tenía precio.

— Tal vez. — fue lo único que dijo. Gokudera se ladeó para mirarle, ofendido.

—¿Cómo que "tal vez"? ¡De eso nada!

Yamamoto rió, Gokudera protestó. E iniciaron una pequeña pelea de cama. Aquella discusión sirvió para que se desatase otra tormenta, aunque afuera en la calle ya brillara el sol.


End file.
